


Black

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: M/M, kinda sad, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's favourite colour is black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Im really proud of this one and overall really like it sooo....
> 
> Based off of the prompt 'black'. 
> 
> (My friend and I do this thing where we give each other one word/song prompts to write a v short thing)

Black. It was the colour of the night sky, the colour of the back of his eyelids, the colour of freshly paved roads, the colour of nothing.

Dan wore black most days. It calmed him. Most would say it's a depressing colour, but in truth it was just his favourite.

Phil wore the rainbow in the relationship. He liked to be expressive. He always wore a smile; it suited him well. 

Some would say that they're polar opposites. Others would say that opposites attract. They're both the same, really. Elements of each other seeped into their skin. 

Dan started wearing more colour. Phil started wearing more black. 

Dan's favourite colour was still black, but now a bit of colour tinged his vision.


End file.
